Romance Arch
by The13thForward
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates have landed on a vegitarian island. The Romance now begins! With mostly ZoroxNami Zona, there is also, SanjixHancock LuffyxVivi FrankyxRobin MihawkxPerona and UssopxKaya
1. The Rejection

Brrrring! It was a new day at Strawhat Academy, the most prestigious school on the grand line. Nami awoke frow the womens quarters on the Thousand Sunny, yes, even though the strawhat crew had an entire school for themselves they prefered to sleep on the Thousand Sunny. For their old ship had so many memories stored in it. She hurried to grab some charting materials, her students would be charting a part of the grand line today. She dragged a comb through her hair and hurried off towards the school building, grabbing her climate baton as she rushed out, then she had to make her daily trip to the boys cabin. Seeing that Ussop, Brook, and Luffy (because he wants to eat) was awake and Sanji was heading for the cafetaria to make breakfast for everyone. She gave Zoro a hard shove with her climate baton, and rushed out of the door, watching Robin bang on Franky's chest, which made a hollow metalic sound. Nami cringed, wondering how Robin could like a half cyborg (they were dating), not that she liked, liked Zoro, but he needed someone to wake him up.

"Ok, listen up, or else 10 berry goes to me." nami said (the Strawhat crew had a strange way of punishment, each student gets 5000 berry out of the 100,000,000 they pay each year for fees. if they do something wrong, one of the 8 teachers - Nami (Navagation and Charting), Robin (Archeology and History), Zoro (Sword fighting, also incharge of P.E.), Franky (Carpentary), Ussop (Aiming and a little Art, also self declared himself Vice Principal), Brook (Music, also leads the School Band), Chopper (Medicine/Healing, also School Doctor), Sanji (Cooking, also incharge of the cafetaria) and the principal Luffy could take away some of your berry, they can also reward you berry. If by the end of the year, you have less than 25 berry, you get expelled. if you have more than 25 than you can keep the money and spend it over the summer. The teachers get to spend the money they get from you.) "Today we are going to chart the grand line in partners, each pair will be assigned a part of the grand line and when you are done, we will piece together the charts and present it as our Spring Project so do your best" (Every spring there is a contest between all the classes, they are to presenta project they created and Luffy would judge which project is the best)

It seemed as if only ten minutes had passed before the lunch bell rang "CLASS DISSMISSED!" Nami yelled over the noise, as everyone packed up. Suddenly, a boy yelled "Nami Sensei, your boyfriend is here!" Nami whipped around to see Zoro standing in the door way, "He is not my boyfriend! 15 berry!" later as the same boy passed Zoro int he hallway, Zoro dropped his three katanas, the boy naturally picked them up, "thanks, 15 berry, 5 for each katana" the boy laughed and hi fived his friends.


	2. Land Ahead!

_2 Months later..._

"LOOK! There's land ahead" screamed Luffy.

"About time," Sanji grumbled, "we were running out of ingredients any way." Suddenly he saw Nami on the deck and heart shaped eyes popped out of his head. "Namiiiiiiiiiii swwwwwwwwwwwwwan!" He swooned.

Awoken from the loud noise Zoro opened an eye, "Yo, ero cook do we have any more sake?"

Sanji turned to glare at Zoro,"Marimo head，why should I give you any sake?"

"You wanna fight?"

"Sure, it's time to see who's stronger."

_CLASH, CLANG, BAM!_

Nami walked towards the mast where every one was excited about spotting land at last.

"I could use some new gun powder!"

"I wonder what types of herbs they have on this island!"

"Yohohoho, I need some new violin strings"

"I need to stock up on Cola, SUPER!"

"I hope they have some MEAT!"

"I wonder, do they have any interesting books?"

Nami smiled, Chopper (doctor), Usopp (sharp shooter), Brook (musician), Franky (carpenter), Luffy (captain), Robin (architect), Sanji (cook), and Zoro (first mate) were all her friends, her closest friends, her nakama. Nami turned back to the fighting pair behind her, "STOP!" She yelled and the two looked at her,

"of course I will stop, but only for my beloved Nâmî Swán!"

"Damn it, witch! We were in the middle of a good fight!"

"Shut up, we will be docking soon. Retorted Nami.


	3. Room Chart

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT AWAY!" Nami cringed, why did Luffy have to be so loud! Nami sighed, she should have expected it, it would be strange if Luffy didn't do that after he found out that this island was a VEGETARIAN island, where there was NO meat.

Suddenly a waiter swished pasted them and then paused, "Anyone want samples of some tofurkey ? And for vegans, soy bread with soy based cheese?"

Luffy, who's back was to the waiter, widened his nostrils suddenly. "Do I smell-MEAT!" Luffy turned around and grabbed a tofurkey piece, and stuffed it down his mouth, "AH, THAT HIT THE SPOT, WE WILL BE STAYING AT THIS HOTEL" he declared. Everyone face palmed, except Zoro, who sampled a piece of soy bread and cheese calmly.

So now, Nami is sitting one bed while robin is lying on the other one reading a book. "Sigh, it's so boring here" Nami complained to robin. The room occupation chart looked like this:

1 Nami, robin

2 Luffy, Zoro

3 Ussop, Chopper

4 Brook, Franky

5 Sanji, -

Nami walked down the hall to get a snack from the vending machine, as she bent down to grab her tofurkey crisps, she bumped into someone. Nami looked up to see a certain blue haired girl. "VIVI!"

"Oh my god, is that really you Nami? You grew out your hair!"

Nami practically dragged Vivi back to her room, "look Robin, its Vivi!" Vivi frowned, "she's part of your crew now?"

"yes, Nami replied, "crocodile tried to kill her".

"Oh yeah I remember now, father told me that she made up the fact that there was no mention of the pluton." Vivi and Robin smiled at each other.

"Come on Vivi, it's time to meet the others".

Every thing went well with the introductions, until... "Actually I won't be staying on this island." Vivi smiled apologetically.

"WHAT!" every one yelled.

"its because there aren't any rooms available all the hotels. This hotel has only one room left, just enough for Igaram and my dad. Since they have important business here they are going to have Pell come and take me back to Alabasta.

"Well, Vivi, we have an extra bed that you can use." Robin suggested. "Yes, Vivi Chwan! You can sleep with me, after all my room is the only one that has the extra bed!" Sanji gushed.

"Nooooooo, Sanji is still in rehab!" Chopper cried. So after a lot of arguing the rooms were like this.

1 Robin, Franky

2 Nami, Zoro

3 Vivi, Luffy

4 Brook, Usopp

5 Sanji, Chopper (for rehab)


	4. Ussop's Plan

Ussop had a plan, he always had a plan, this one was just minor, he guessed, but it could become the greatest of his life. He jotted down the title of this plan in a diary Kaya had given to him before he left - Straw Hat Romance 101... Underneath the fancy title, he added a list of names

1) Zoro- Nami

2) Franky- Robin

3) Luffy- Vivi

Ussop grinned, this was going to be fun, he thought as he shuffled a bunch of hand made playing cards.

In the next room Zoro groaned, why, oh, why did he have to share a room with Nami! He would much rather share a room with that ero cook... ok, maybe not. But why Nami! Mean while Nami was scribling away in her own jounal, October 16, 1313-today we landed on a vegitarian island... Nami quickly slamed her journal shut as she sensed Zoro walking towards her

"nami is there any way that we can switch rooms again?" he said.

Nami gave him her best puppy dog face, "You don wanna share a room with me?" Seeing the expresion on Zoro's face made her laugh in wardly. You know what, Zoro thought to him self and looked at the clock, 9pm, I'm just going to forget about Nami and fall asleep. He was probably asleep for ten minutes before Nami started shaking him. "What!" he said groggily.

Nami stood over him, "Zoro, I forgot my night light."

"Your what?!" Zoro said unbelievingly.

"My night light!" Nami cried.

"Why do you need a night light?"

"Zoro, I'm afraid of the dark!"

"What!?" "Its not funny, Bellmere and Nojiko would tell me scary stories right before I go to bed, thats why I'm scared of the dark."

"Oh, but why are you telling me this, I dont have a night light and franky and Luffy(You have to ask for permission from Luffy and then get the keys from Franky)are probably asleep!

"Yeah, I know so that's why I'm doing this," She turned off the lights and slid under the covers beside Zoro.

"Wha- What are you doing!?"

"I'm scared" Thats all she said before she fell asleep, back to back with Zoro.

Inspite of what Zoro said, Luffy and Franky were still wide awake. Luffy sat on the bed, piles of snack wrappers were piled around him. "Well, Vivi said, "I'm going to take a shower"

"CRUNCH"was her responce from Luffy, Vivi showered for about five minutes before the door suddenly opened and Luffy looked in, Vivi quickly wrapped the shower curtain around her "Luffy! I'm taking a shower!" "vh? vy vivt vu vok ve vor?(Eh? why didn't you lock the door?) Luffy walked out, locking the door behind him.

Franky was Looking through his luggage trying to find a screwdriver when robin dropped a book, Franky and Robin both tried to pick it up at the same time, their hands brushed, they looked up at each other and blushed.


End file.
